


A Little Thunder Never Hurt

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild One, Panic Attacks, i love this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromasexualtallmadgeon Tumblr.Prompt: This is probably really cheesy, but lams during a thunderstorm?





	A Little Thunder Never Hurt

Alex whimpered as another peal of thunder sounded. John had gone out with Lafayette, leaving Alex to do his homework. They had checked the forecast before John left. There wasn’t supposed to be any rain tonight, let alone a giant thunderstorm, and Alex was regretting being left alone in their thin walled dorm room. Hoping to block out the noise, Alex put his headphones in and turned on his Fall Out Boy playlist. He turned the volume up to the loudest it would go and burrowed under the blankets.

He did his damnedest to avoid thinking of his boyfriend, out there in the rain. Anything could happen.

Their cab could hydroplane and hit a barrier. He could be crossing the street, and not see the car coming towards him.

He felt tears leave his eyes as he imagined all the things that could happen. At least, he thought gratefully, he didn’t have to listen to the sharp cracks of thunder, like whips across backs. At least he didn’t have to witness the brilliant scar of each lightning strike against a storm purple sky.

The headphones and his current position underneath the blankets were at fault for why he didn’t hear it when John Laurens returned home, coat and hair covered in water. He knew his boyfriend had arrived home when there was a weight on his lower back and the blankets were drawn down.

John removed a headphone and muttered, “You’re shaking babe. Do you need help coming down?”

Alex could do nothing but nod. He was beyond relieved that John was home, but he was still terrified.

“Okay baby. I’m going to dry my hair and get the stuff. You get ready.” And with that, John stood and made his way to their bathroom.

Alex wanted to protest John’s leaving, but knew it was necessary. While he waited, Alex stripped out of his pants and turned to his classical musical playlist. He plugged his phone into the dock on his nightstand and laid back, waiting for John.

John came back soon after, dressed in flannel pajama pants and holding a bottle. His hair was mussed like he’d run a towel over it in a haste, and Alex thought he was beautiful.

“Hey Baby Girl, roll over and spread your legs for me,” John requested gently.

Alex did as he was told, waiting as John situated himself in the V between his thighs. He shuddered when the slightly cool liquid hit his back. He let out a small moan when John began working it with his hands. Those long, nimble fingers, pianist’s fingers, finding every single knot and working it out. John was truly talented at that, and it always put Alex right into a state of complete bliss.

John was muttering reassuring words and praises the whole time, watching in satisfaction as Alexander slowly loosened and became pliant under him.

When Alex was completely lax, John pulled back. “You okay now, Baby Girl?”

Alex, again reduced to the realm of the nonverbal but for different reasons, nodded. He made grabby hands and John chuckled as he tucked himself behind his boyfriend, pulling him in and dropping off into an immediate and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought it was going to be something else, didn’t you. Maybe next time, but for now, is just massage. 
> 
> Don’t have sex with people having panic attacks. Seriously. Just, no.
> 
> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)  
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
